Brevoy
Brevoy is the land just north of Soveria on the shores of the Lake of Mists and Veils and boarderd by Numeria to the west and the remnants of Iobaria to the east. Brevoy was carved out of the nations of Issia and Rostland when in 4499 AR they were fused together when on the backs of red dragons house Rogarvia flew in and Choral the Conqueror seated himself as king of the new nation of Brevoy. The peace was held until 200 years later when in 4699 all members of house Rogarvia mysteriously vanished without a trace. The nation is one turmoil as it currently stands to fracture and break out into civil war as old grudges of Issia and Rostland generations past resurface once again. Lands of Brevoy The Rostland Plains Grand House: Aldori Notable Cities: Restov, Sirians' Landing The Rostland Plains are feilds upon feilds of idilic grasslands and developed farms where wild horses roam and graze and the common folk can go about their buisness without worry of a goblin horde decending upon them. The plains have wonderful springs known for flowers and honey and various fruits, bountiful fall harvests, along with mild summers and winters. The plains avoid the harsh weather of the rest of Brevoy thanks to a powerful ritutal preformed by the Arch-Druid Svalk Goldbeard and his apprentices as the druids last dying act as a last grand gift to the Issian Queen Natalia III. How long this magic will hold on however is a matter of much debate. The Plains are located Suth of the Gronzi Forest and East of the east Sellen River. The Steppes Gand House: Lebeda Notable Cities: Silver Hall, Tallgrass. The Steppes of Brevoy are series of rolling hills and flat plains known for their farming and livestock. If one wonders what the Rostland Plains would look like without the magic that sustains them, the steppes is the answer. Winters are harsh, cold and windy with snows blaneting the plains in a crisp sheet of white. Springs tend to muddy and wet as the snow thaws slowly and tempatures rise. Summers are quite hot and the Apple orchards of the steppes send out their bounty across brevoy and beyond. The falls are know for their heavy harvests and crisp weather and the many pumpkins, squash, and gourds grown. The Steppes are located west of the east Sellen river and south of the Awzera river. The Crown Lands Grand House: Rogarvia (Surotova in their absence) Notable Cities: New Stetven The crown lands are a small area of land that includes Lake Reykal and several miles outwards from it. The lake is a hub of sea traffic as many rivers from various parts of Brevoy empty into it and the East Sellen River runs right into the lake, connecting brevvoy to the southern lands. In addition to this there is several caves along the lake that empty out many large underground rivers that act as underground waterways connecting Lake Reykal to the Lake of Mists and Veils, the Castrovin Sea via ship. The enourmous city of New Stetven dominates the lakes south eastern shore and from the Ruby Fortress the old Rogarvians would sit upon the Dragon Scale Throne and rule over Brevoy. The Evergreens Grand House: Medvyed Notable Cities: Iornbark, Deepwood Hold, Lemonwood The evergreens is made up of the Gronzi Forest and is boarderd by the Icerime Peaks to the east. the area is mostly a huge temperate coniferous forest made up mostly of pine trees. The forest contains many small lakes inside it and along its edges. The Evergreens is the primere place to hunt in all of Brevoy for everything from bucks, to boars to strange and magical beats. Several druid groves call the wood home and there is a constant problem of bandit bands making home somewhere within the wood. People in the evergreens have wood and stone in abundance (thanks to the mountains they boarder) however they depending upon others for importing wheat. Desite being a woodland the roads of the Evergreens are some of the best patroled in all brevoy. Gaurds from the various noble houses constantly walk the roads and the cities contract many druids and rangers to keep the civilized areas safe. The High Reaches Grand House: Garess Notable Cities: Highdelve, Gray Haven, Eagles Watch. The high reaches encompass the Golushkin Mountains, Mount Veshka, as well as the areas around and inbetween them. the snowy peaks are harsh in winter and the hills are hot in summer. Within the mountains there esxists many small vales which are excellent for growing crops in in the proper seasons. The mountains themselves are exceedingly rich in many precious minerals and gem stones. Many mines run through the mountains and the hilly lands between them. Many towns run thriugh the hills and vales, but the largest cities of the High Reaches are all built up the mountains, with many astounding looking citadels built into the stone. The Northern Lowlands Grand House: Surtova Notable Cities: Port Ice, Four Brothers. The Northern Lowlands extend from the north of the mountains and east of the Numerian boarder. These lands ahve long harsh winters, early springs of hail and slush, but pleasant temperate late springs, summers, and falls. The lands tend to be to barren to get a good harvest so they deppend upon livestock (imported from the south) and the large bounty of the lake. The shore dominates this landscape and its not un common to get a heavy fog and rarinfall in spring and fall. Many ports and fisheries line the rocky lakeside, and its coastal waters are a buzz with traffic even in winter as even during winter the lake seems to remain warm enough to allow ships to sail its water relatively safely. Frozen Hills Grand House: Orlovsky Notable Cities: Skywatch, Stoneclimb. The frozen hills are an area of hills, plains, and mountains, that run rom claw point down to the Grozni forrest and include parts of the Icerime Peaks, it runs westward until it meets the boarders of Northshore. The Frozen Hills are so named because of the massive downfall of freezing rain that the area gets through the late fall and winter months. The areas is poor for farming and depends upon imports and fishing for food. Winterbreak bay however has unusually short winters and fish are plentiful. Despire avoiding the harsh winter snowfalls the bay always seem to be chilly and gray. Farther south the winters go back to a normal length with incredibly heavy snowfalls, and the summers are warm and humid with many violent storms. Many noble houses keep manors along the bay to escape when the weather turns to harsh in either direction. Towns along coast do a great deal of tradeing with the islands of northshore, and those to the south with the Evergreens. Northshore Grand House: Lodovka Notable Cities: Winterbreak, Widows Song. The area of Northshore includes all of the Island chains off the coast of Brevoy and several miles inward from the choral river. The inland portions of Northshore plant a wedge between the areas of the Northern Lowlands and the Frozen Hills. The Islands are known for their collection of fish, like the other northern areas of Brevoy. And their island portions, though still not fit for farming, are home to many sheep hearders and is known for its heavy export of whool. Additionally the cities of Northshore serve as some of the primary trading hubs with vessles from the Kingdom on the North side of the Lake of Mists and Veils and Old Iobaria. Vessles from these ports set out across the lake and through overland and underground rivers to cross into exotic lands. These rivers have been known to take ships to Lake Reykal, Lake Encarthen, Varisia, The Inner Sea, The Castrovin Sea, The Shining Sea and beyond. Restov Grand House: None Notable Cities: Restov, Nivakta's Crossing. The area around Restov is geographically part of the Rostland Plains but politically distinct. Restov is a semi-autonomous city state that came to be after a group of people decided to remain when the Issian royalty of the time orderd the Greenbelt, Nomen Hights, The Slough, Glenebon Uplands, The Goldbeard Plains (Rostland Plains), and the Steppes abandoned because of the rampaging army marching up from the Riverlands. By some miracle Restov weathered the storm and remained an independant city state as Issia was hesitant to re-populate the areas. Things remained this way until the Sirian Aldori and the minor noble houses under him colonized the vaccant land and styled the new nation "Rostland." Rostland and Restov has a chilly relation over many years, with a great deal of small wars until finally rostland swore fealty to House Aldori and the Swordlords Throne. The city-state retained much of its independance however and managed to come out of Choral's conquest unscathed. Its current situation in the political climate of Brevoy is a perilous one, the Lord Mayor and his advisors would prefer Brevoy remain one nation rather than split. However because of the cities location it finds itself forced to play host to young, impetuous Swordlords seeking refuge from the Kings many eyes when the city would rather remain neutral and stay out of the conflict. Noble Families of Brevoy See nobility of Brevoy for more imformation on the structure of the nobility. High House Aldori Words: We will not Capitulate Coat of Arms: Crossed Aldori-Dueling swords under a red fox on a Yellow Field Family Head: Duke Menas Aldori and his wife Duchess Adula Aldori Ruling Seat: Sirian's Landing. At the end of the Stretwen River at the base of the Mountains. Aldori was began by Sirian Aldori after he famously bested every warrior who came to collect on his 100,000 Gold Peice dare. Back in those days any who trained under Sirian was made to take the name Aldori and become a member of the house. This tradition has since faded as many fellow nobles became quite prickily at commonors being raised to nobility to easily, and members of proud houses did not appreciate being made to change their name. Now those who learn thestyle simply gain the title of 'Swordlord' in addition to other titles and names. The House only begrudgingly bent the knee to Choral the Conqueror after much bloodshed and the then king of Rostland being burned alive by Fraxil, Choral's sister's Dragon. The Aldori are known for being prickly, impulsive and quick to insult if they feel their pride has been injured or they are not receiving the proper respect. To make matters worse all who head House Aldori must be an experienced Swordlord, so a minor squabble an Aldori Duke can quickly turn to bloodshed. Currently House Aldori proudly claims dominion over most of the Rostland plains, and with Restov just to its south the house hardly has to worry about defending or patroling brevoys boarders, prefering to heft that responsibility onto Restov's lord mayor. The smaller houses under House Aldori are of mostly Taldan decent. Members of house Aldori are known for honey blond hair that greys before it darkens, and sky blue eyes. High House Lebeda Words: Success through Grace Coat of Arms: Brown and grey wolf on an Orange field. Family Head: Duke Erwin Lebeda and his wife Duchess Gisa Lebeda Ruling Seat: Silverhall. Where the Silver River meets the Awzera River. House Lebeda is known is known for its quick wit, sharp minds, and able bodies. Many a dashing, galland, arrogat knight have beeb produced from their lineage. The house can trace its history back to one of the minor lords sworn to Sirian Aldori who came north to settle Rostland and to this day House Lebeda is a staunch ally of House Aldori. The minor houses that make up House Lebeda are all Taldan in origin, with however, more intermarriage noted between the Issian houses than house Aldori. Being situated on the Steppes means that House Lebeda traditionally carries the title of Warden of the South. As such they are pledged to patrol and protect Brevoys southern boarders from incursions from the River Kingdoms, and its South-Western boarders from the free-folk barbarian Khanates of Numeria. Members of house Lebeda are known for having strawberry blond hair of varying shades with dark green eyes. High House Medvyed Words: Endurance Overcomes All Coat of Arms: Black bear on a brown Field. Family Head: Duke Hartwin Medvyed and his wife Duchess Isolde Medvyed Ruling Seat: Irornbark. At the very end of the East Sellen river, inside the Gronzi forest. House Medvyed was origionally a minor Taldan house that came north with House Aldori. Just before Issia and Rostland where united members house Medvyed were leading the charge into the southern boarder of Issia and had holdings in the Gronzi forest. After the war they were given dominion over the Evergreens. In the 200 years since, old ties have all but been severed with house aldori as the lords of house Medvyed were forced to forge friendships with the Issian houses within their realm to preserve the kings peace. Now within civil war treatening to break out any day the lands under house Medvyed are a microcosm of whats going on in greater brevoy. Medvyed tries to keep the peace while its Issian and Taldan houses circle each other like wolves vying for dominance. Although originally far from it, house Medvyed has become a house of woodsmen. They have good relations with the druid groves of the Gronzi forest and are known to be hardy, honorable bunch. But known to be quite jovial and fond of good drink. House Medvyed are known for their brown-red hair and hazel eyes. High House Garess Words: Strong as the Mountains Coat of Arms: Cave Lion on dark grey. Family Head: Duke Astor Garess and his wife Duchess Selyse Garess Ruling Seat: Highdelve. On the Northern-eastern base of the Golushkin Mountains. House Garess is strong, old, noble family steeped in honor and tradition. Although they first came to this region as Taldan's with Sirian Aldori their blood has mingled with that of the native Issians to the point where they are seen by both sides as a mixed house. They were some of the first to support Choral's conquest, inspired by the idea of a singular king to bind the entire region under one rule. The house carries the title of Warden of the West, and takes its appointment very seriously. House Garess dutifully patrols the western boarders of Brevoy to protect against Numerian marrauders and holds several watchtowers along its mountins to keep watch on the western plains. And House Garess is known to have the strongest millitarry out of all the High Houses. High house Garess has been staunchly neutral as everyone wispers of civil war looming on the horizon. They brook no argument from their minor houses, weather they hold Issian or Taldan blood and have even exiled nobles for trying to get involved. Meanwhile house Surotova and House Lebeda both try to gain the favor of House Garess, because the strategic advantage of there location combined with the considerable millitarry might the house commands could turn the tide of the entire conflict. Members of House Garess are known for their Sandy-Blond hair that darkens with age and bright, almost bronze, brown eyes. High House Surtova Words: Ours is the Right Coat of Arms: Scimitar Cat on a Flame-Red pile on Grey Family Head: King Noleski Surotova and Queen Natala Surotova as well as Duke Domani Surotova Ruling Seat: Port Ice (Traditionally), and New Stetven House Surotova is an Issian house one of the oldest in Brevoy. Because they spent the last 200 years playing the political game and pushing themselves into places of prominance in Brevoy they house easily slipped to fill the power vacuum left by house Rogarvia. Noleski was serving as Hand of the King and made a deft power grab that placed brevoy into the periloous position it finds itself in today. The King and Queen rule from the Crown Lands on Lake Reykal with a large number of sworm minor houses and bannermen, ensuring the House Surotova maintains a firm hold on the artey of Brevoy. Meanwhile the kings uncle, Domani rules Port Ice and the Northern Lowlands in his stead. Members of House Surotova are known for having hair like freshy plowed feild and eyes the color of dull Iron. High House Orlovsky Words: High Above Coat of Arms: Griffon on a Blood Red pile on Blue Family Head: Duke Alexis Orlovsky and his Wife Duchess Kisenya Orlovsky Ruling Seat: Skywatch. City on the base of the Icerime Peaks built around the Skywatch observatory Tower. House Orlovsky began as house that grew out of a younger sibling of the old house Melikov. When house the last of house Melikov was exiled in the Issian civil war House Orlovsky made a bold move and had their men sneak into the fortress of House Vorontsov. Vorontsov was the family that sided with House Surtova and was in line to become High House of the Frozen Hills. Orlovsky's men had many of Vorontsov's put to death and many more exiled to Iobaria. This brash action nearly restarted the civil war but the sudden arivial of the Taldan colonists forced both sides to come to a hasty truce to focus on defending their shared boarders. Surtova was forced to give house Orlovsky the title of High house of the Frozen hills to cement the uneasy peace. House Orlovsky however has never gotten over the old betrayal of Surtova to their parent house. When House Rogarvia created Brevoy they made House Orlovsky the Wardens of the East, and ever since the house has patroled Brevoys Eastern boarders against incursions of mauraders from Iobaria. However they never reached the same level of status within the Royal Court as Surtova did Now with Rogarvia gone Orlovsky finds itself in a strained position, they have no love of innate House Aldori or the other Rostlanders yet nor do they to House Surotova or the banners under them. And house Orlovsky does have a handful of smaller talan noble houses that were once invaders centuries ago but have settled in the lands and now call themselves bannermen. House Orlovsky gets its crest from the knigty order of griffon riders that were once within the house. Sadly Griffons have all but left most of the Icerime Peaks. Because they came from the ranks of old house Melikov, house Orlovsky carries the blood of air elementals and Djinni. The Occasional Sorcerer is known to be borm to the line and the family has a secret retreat in the mountains dedicated to their training. Members of House Orlovsky are known for their dark brown or even black hair and their otherworldy blue eyes. High House Lodovka Words: The Waters, Our Fields Coat of Arms: Dall Ram on a Blue-Grey field. Family Head: Duke Melor Lodovka and his Wife Duchess Oksana Lodovka Ruling Seat: Winterbreak. On Acuben Isle. House Lodovka is a house nearly as old as Surtova, and just as proud. They are known for the fish they obtain from their boats along brevoys shore, the sheep they tend on their islands and they mainland, and the fleet of ships they maintain to patrol, explore, and protect the assets of Brevoy by water. The head of house Lodovka carries the title of "Warden of the North" and with it the responsibilty to patrol and protect the northern shores and waterways of brevoy. House Lodovsky takes this task very seriously and is known for taking the extra mile and actually protecting merchant and caravan ships as they travel as far south as the Inner Sea. Though the house sided with house Melikov against Surtova during the old Issian civil war, most members consider this historical tidbit an forgotten memory and are more then happy to side with house Surtova in any action they take. Because they are so far north, all of the houses under Lodovka are of Issian decent. Members of house Lodovka are known for there coal black hair emerald eyes. Sworn noble houses of Brevoy Defunct noble houses History of Issia Issia was originally founded as a colony of the Iobarian Empire several thousand years ago. The colony was a means of tentatively feeling out areas beyond the Icerime Peaks for possible threats or weak enemies to exploit. They found only barbarians to the west in Numeria and brutality masquerading as civility to the south in the River Kingdoms. So Issia was established as a permanent autonomous state to buffet any curious expansionist from attempting to cross the mountains. These formative years for Issia were hard. Tribes of orcs, goblins, and trolls were entrenched in present day southern Brevoy, and the Issians were forced into staying within the harsh northern reaches, depending upon fishing and trade along the water ways. This was the age where certain houses of Issia earned the reputation as pirates, specifically house Surtova. However a fact that many Taldan historians ignore is that house Surtova were not pirates themselves, they simply benefitted from piracy and allowed it to take place. Surtovan ships would turn a blind eye to pirates and the family would allow some to dock in hidden coves for resupply. In turn any pirates allied with House Surtova agreed to leave ships that were bound to or from Issia alone. And then old house Melikov gave birth to a daughter of supreme intelligence. A girl with a mind sharper then any blade. Of course she was pushed into being a proper lady but when house Melikovs house wizard saw her vast intellect he knew he can to take steps. And so young Lady Arina was wished away in the dead of night to begin her training. She did not return until two full centuries later, looking no older then a woman in her mid 20s. In the time she had been gone Lady Arina had grown into a monumentally powerful wizard. She proudly stomped into court one day and declared herself, wanting no title, or lands, simply wanting to repay her house. As she told it, guilt had riddled her over leaving her family so suddenly and disobeying there wishes, so she proposed that while she lived in Issia, researching something called "transvalance" she would help house Melikov grow powerful. She built the enormous observatory of Skywatch to preform her rituals, and research while binding coteries of air elementals and Djinni to her, and her families, service. With the magical help of her servitors House Melikov gained dominance over the other families and declared themselves the one, true, royal family of Issia. And all the while Arina continued her work, living long past a humans life, seldom being seem be those she aided, always keeping conversations brief and curt, coming across as emotionally detached. Over the generations strange happens would occur, an air elemental would disappear and suddenly a lady would become pregnant, a lord would have a trust with one of the bound djinni and a few short weeks later a Plane-touched child would be at his door step. Soon the entire house was carried the strange, plane altered blood, and become known for having many sorcerers or others with odd abilities like otherworldly grace or the ability to call down, and be unharmed by, lightning bolts. After nearly 300 years of this the Lady Arina strode into the court one day and simply decaled that she had set out in what she had planned to do, her line was now empowered and she had found all her could find on Golarion. She enacted some strange ritual and vanished, never to be seen from again. Unfortunately, without their lady there many of the Djinni and Air Elementals went back home, with only a few staying until humans they had grown attached to died. But still house Melikov remained in a place of power over the other houses. It was several generations later when a princess by the name of Sabina. Princess Sabina was grifted with the blood of Djinni and a sorcerers powers and was sent off to house Melikov's retreat to learn to use her powers. Several years later by some mathematical absurdity, a terrible month of winter storms claimed the lives of her brothers and uncles, leaving the young princess, Queen. Queen Sabina ruled her nation with a strong will and an implacable drive to see her people thrive. And all the while her Sorcerous powers grew. At very opportunity Queen Sabina rebuffed marriage attempts, until at 21 she declared "I am married, to Issia." From then on she would respond harshly to any proposals and ruled her nation alone. But she was not irresponsible, she fostered other lines so that through others there would always be a heir. The good queen was loved by her people, and under her Issia's boarders expanded all the way west to the main branch of the Sellen river and all the way south into what is now known as the Stolen Lands. She ruled for an unnaturally long time, seeming to expand her life through some means. And when she died she was buried in a grand tomb in northern Issia that is now lost. It is said that travellers in north western Issia can sometimes see her spirit, restlessly wandering, hopelessly wanting to rule her kingdom once more. The kingdom remained strong for a very long time because of what was done, enduring wars and other tragedies as they came. Until eventually plague and storm forced the western boarder back to the Golushkin Mountains and an amassing hoard of barbarians from the west and south from the south rampaged through southern Issia and forced the people into the north. Though the specifics are lost, it is around this time that the Issians went to civil war. It is said that House Melikov was current rules by a tyrant sorcerer king who was never intended to rule, a perverse mockery of the events surrounding Queen Sabina. House Surotova turned unhorse Melikov and gathered a large force under them, the royal family was all killed or exiled. It was soon after this, when house Orlovsky was about to renew the war when the Taldans came and scattered the barbarian bands who had bagman to turn and fight each other after there victory against the Issians. The houses rallied under Surtova to make sure that the Taldans didn't overrun all of Issia. And over the next two centuries Issia and Rostland warred endlessly until Rogvarians came and melded them together. Two centuries of courtly intrigue but relative peace prospered as the house of dragons ruled over the new Brevoy. Until they disappeared that is and war threatened to start all over again. History of Rostland